The structure and properties of water underlie the understanding of many biological processes within cells and in extra-cellular fluids. We are determining to about plus or minus 0.02 percent precision the solubility of gases in water at atmospheric pressure and 0 to 70 degrees C. These measurements permit the calculation of the thermodynamic properties delta H degree, delta S degrees, and delta Cp degrees on solutions. Delta Cp degrees is significant and can only be determined from high precision measurements over a wide temperature range. The gases under study now are the hydrocarbons: CH4, C2H6, C2H4, C3H8, C4H10, C-C3H6, and neopentane. We are also determining the solubility of halocarbon gases in water 0 to 40 degrees C. In addition, we are measuring the partial molar volumes of a large number of gases in water 0 to 70 degrees C. We continue to investigate the thermodynamics of solutions of gases in water and other liquids via the scaled particle theory and other relevant approaches. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R. J. Wilcock, R. Battino, and E. Wilhelm, "The Solubility of Gases in Liquids. 10. The Solubility of He, Ne, Ar, Kr, N2, O2, CO, CO2, CH4, CF4, and SF6 in Cycloctane at 289 to 313K," J. Chem. Thermodyn., 9, 111 (1977). E. Wilhelm, R. Battino, and R. J. Wilcock, "Low-Pressure Solubility of Gases in Liquid Water," Chem. Rev., 77, 219 (1977).